1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound receiving device and a noise signal generating method thereof; more particularly, the present invention relates to a sound receiving device and a noise signal generating method thereof capable of generating noises by means of differences of received current signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of technology, electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers or even desktop hosts, equipped with cameras or microphones are common in modern life. However, privacy requests come along with such advance. Take microphone privacy problems as an example, in known prior arts, such problems can be solved by means of hardware or software. Hardware-wise, it is required to add a switch unit for a multiplexer or add an extra sound module in order to replace an output signal of a microphone by another sound source. Software-wise, it is prone to be attacked by hackers. Further, if the volume of an input source of the microphone is directly turned down to minimum level or mute, it would easily cause its user to be confused with current usage state.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a novel sound receiving device and a noise signal generating method thereof to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.